This invention pertains to the art of coupling arrangements and more particularly to fluid coupling assemblies of the type where first and second fluid components, such as axially aligned glands are brought into sealing engagement. A widespread, commercially successful version of this type of fluid coupling employs a circumferentially continuous bead on a radial end face of the gland. A gasket is interposed between the opposed beads and the glands urged into fluid-tight relationship with opposite faces of the gasket by virtue of a threaded nut arrangement. For example, one of the glands is provided with a shoulder axially spaced from the end face and that abuttingly engages a corresponding shoulder of a coupling nut. An outer end of the nut is internally threaded to cooperate with external threads associated with the second coupling gland. The external threads may be formed directly on the second gland at a region spaced from the end face, or may be associated with a separate nut member that likewise abuttingly engages a radial shoulder on the second coupling gland. A commercially successful version of this fluid coupling assembly is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,521,910 of Callahan, Jr., et al.
The coupling glands are usually associated with other components of the fluid system. For example, the ends of the glands remote from the sealing end faces are secured to fluid lines, pressure regulators, valves, etc. As will also be recognized by those skilled in the art, these types of fluid couplings are often used in ultra pure environments where high degrees of cleanliness are required. Steps must be taken, for example, when a welded interconnection is made between the first gland and the fluid component to address the cleanliness problem.
Yet another problem associated with securing the gland member to the fluid component relates to misalignment due to welding. Occasionally, the first gland is warped or non-aligned relative to its ideal location in connection with a stub or other connection associated with the fluid component. Aside from any aesthetic concerns, non-alignment can adversely impact the connection and alignment of other components in the fluid system.
Accordingly, these concerns and others have not been adequately addressed in prior art arrangements of fluid couplings of this type.